warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:RemosPendragon/Archive 1
Hey Remos, I'm interested in what you are doing with some of my photos. I'm not asking you to not use them, I am just wondering that's all.Ivan the II (talk) 01:27, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Those arent House Rules, i followed the books to create those. ' 15:49, May 30, 2014 (UTC)' (And I wonder what da fuck are you talking about) RemosPendragon (talk) 16:10, May 30, 2014 (UTC) How do you add saints to your list 04:10, June 18, 2014 (UTC) How do you add saints to your collection that you got going on? Ivan the II (talk) 21:37, June 19, 2014 (UTC)ivan the II Yeah I relized that you had left directions in the talk section of it. It was very easy to follow it. Thank you though otherwise. Ivan the II (talk) 04:53, June 20, 2014 (UTC)Ivan the II Imitation is the Highest Form of Flattery Be my guest and thanks for the compliment. Frankly I made two articles because I soon realized one would be hopelessly long and complicated to read. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 21:13, June 24, 2014 (UTC) as for the crimson crusade no the Death Guard and nids did not team up. the nids showed at the same time as the DG and attack both Star Reapers and Death Templars without them knowing. TheSpawn117 (talk) 20:14, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Se on hulluutta AmyTheStray (talk) 23:55, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me? All I did was joice my opinion. I was not 'following in your wake' and I am NOT a 'cute puppy'. And from now on, I would rather you not speak to me, jerk AmyTheStray (talk) 07:54, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello there. I saw your post on the Page "Tremorisian Mine Guard" and you are correct, the NationStates Country "The Mining Colony of the Tremors" is mine and Represent the same fannon faction I created several month ago after an Only War Campaign around the same time Hammer of the Emperor was realeased. Steel Tigers Hit some edits on the article - if you don't mind taking another look over to make sure I got everything, that'd be great. I'm gonna go ahead and not remove the NCF tag myself in the event that there's still work to do. //--''Run4My Talk'' 05:33, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Absolutely, it's not looked on nicely, but gene seed is tithed from Chapters by the Imperium (I think the Mechanicus does it, I'd need to dig up some issues of WD after I get back home - I'm currently travelling) and those samples are examined - I think it was mentioned in the Blood Angels' own Chapter Approved article (but could have been the Imperial Fists, I'll need to check). I can knock off the NCF thing myself, just wanted to get a second reader to look it over to make sure I got everything. //--''Run4My Talk'' 07:37, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi, this was placed on my article Ghost Marines and I'm unsure as to what you mean by property template. If you could clarify what that means so I could fix the issue then that would be a big help I think I have fixed the problem, but i will leave that up to you. And sorry for not signing my messages. Do not fear me; I am only an angel of death ~ Londain17 14:18, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Ha, no harm done. Yours truly, -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 18:12, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Remos, please.. Firstly, Necrus was asking me.. wish he'd done it on my personal talk page but yeah.. The timeline has always been mine.. I don't even think anything like it appeared before I came to the wiki.. As the author I do have rights, and it was a community project in the past.. that didn't go so well. I've spoken to it with some of the admins, and they've understood my concerns about every user and his dog putting everything imaginable on it.. no, just no. I'm the author, I have rights.. rights that, in this case, have been backed up. I want to exercise them by doing the job I promised to do -three years ago-. you're right, I don't like people screwing around with my stuff.. who does? You wouldn't.. It's just the way of things.. Please don't be rude about it when Necrus is asking me a perfectly kind and fair question. LegionXIII (talk) 23:05, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations. You're our newest Admin. Don't muck it up too bad. :) I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:28, September 11, 2014 (UTC) You've put your point accross now. OK, I'll stop :P Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 22:03, September 17, 2014 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text= I've added it, but that's in no way flaming. }} Problems can I ask what is wrong with my Dragon Claw article that you want to delete, I don't understand what so-called qualities you don't like on it! I only just started on it and have not been on since I've been busy with university! Look sorry I haven't signed in proberly but have my hands full at the moment, not trying to hide my identity or anything. hey remos ive looked through my chapter and fixed a few things and renoved mention of the badab war, changed to a made up war. if iv missed anything just leyt me know thanks mikeMichael50 (talk) 16:34, October 1, 2014 (UTC) person67: you edited my page aqua marines I understand what you say but I don't really understand what a template is any chance you could give me some advice on how to make this article ok so it does not get deleted? Hello , sorry for questioning but , what did I do to get blocked? Like could you link me to the page where I did it? JeremyH2003 (talk) 00:34, October 4, 2014 (UTC)JeremyH2003 You mean when i said the F-word? Dude , I apologized for that AND I learned my lesson. JeremyH2003 (talk) 17:36, October 4, 2014 (UTC)JeremyH2003 Hello Remos, Just thought I should tell you, I think a lot of Kadjas Articles are NCF and against the Sites rules, Mostly dealing with Loyaist Traitor Legions, Pre-3rd Founding Chapters, and that many of her Chapters and characters have knowlege of the Grey Knights. I just think it is worth looking into, but I figure it is an Admins job. Blackdamp (talk) 17:39, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I respect your position, and perhaps I should have been more specific about which articles I thought were in violation, and You are right it would be unfair if I just had you go through it with a fine toothed comb. I guess in my own opinion, having chapters that are allegedly founded before the 3rd Founding are just skirting the rules, though I will talk to some of the others about the Loyalist Traitor Legion thing, Since I thought we had a rule on that. Anyway, Thanks for getting back to me. Blackdamp (talk) 02:34, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Heya. Thanks for the advice. One thing that caught my intention tough - Uriel Ignis was deleted twice? For non-canon friendliness? I can't immagine why, there was nothing weird about him. Perhaps someone confused him with Uriel Ventris? TrashMan (talk) 10:25, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Allright. I'll make a new article about Uriel. But what about Arturian? It was a long article and I don't have a backup. If you won't restore that one, can you at least get me the text from it somehow? TrashMan (talk) 10:04, October 29, 2014 (UTC) The Knights of Vengance article is a duplicate. I didn't think anyone would restore it, so I went ahead and made a new article of Phoenix Knights. Once I finished with the first pass, I noticed you restored Phoenix Knights. I have copied everything relevant from it and adjusted in the meantime. Phoenix Knights is the new and up-to-date version. You can delete Knights of Vengance again. Just make sure any linking articles (Guard Exemplar, Aeolia Fortis and Iliyaden) aren't removed as well. TrashMan (talk) 08:28, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Ran the Phoenix Knights page trough a spell check and fixed everythng I thought nedded fixing. Methinks the article should be compliant now. TrashMan (talk) 07:10, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Thansk for the feedback. I'nm going over and fixing everytihng accordign to your bullet points, with the exception of a few things. 2) I've seen the term neaighbor used in astrology often, so I see no problem with it. 9) I wasn't aware that is was agaisnt the rules. Ill-advices, yes. The Blood Raven were running around with a libby chapter master for hunderds of years. As for way would they look to him - becase he was the oldest and most senior officer left. 10) don't know what other word to use. "tainted"? "compromised"? 12) serfs are basically normal human servants that can fight. Which is also why the Exemplar are not officially listed as part of the chapter. Technically they are part of the PDF, but with Arturian being the planetary governor... yeah. They are a small force anyway. 16) I wasn't aware that every single marine has to follow the exact same color pattern on the armor (chaplain, techmarine, apochacary). The cpatians haveing a black helment and chest plate are the colors of their office. I may re-think this idea. 19) Shit. You're right. I wrote the wrong millenia! I'll leave correcting that tlater, I got some mathamancy to do. Thanks again TrashMan (talk) 08:36, November 13, 2014 (UTC) FUKKEN TYPOS! I come off as illiterate! TrashMan (talk) 08:39, November 13, 2014 (UTC) I'd have to disagree there. Chapter serfs are a human army, just a defensive one that doesn't go out with their masters (unless you count serfs on warships). Furthermore, some chapters control entire systems, they effectively command the PDF. The Exemplar are only 600-ish in number, which is nothing for a chapter that's vastly understrength AND they are officially just serfs anyway. I don't think anyone would bat an eye that 100-200 "serfs" came with their master and are helping with defenses. TrashMan (talk) 11:40, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey there Remos, its T42, you know that one exile who has returned to reclaim his rightful place as a content creator. In my absence alot of my articles have been deleted, which you know seems unfair but whatever. Id like it if some articles were restored for me to work on most important on this agenda is the Lords Exemplar. I know they come off as sues but honestly that was the intended tone. I can easily fix all the holyer than grey knights shit the moment the page is back, from now on any issues with my old articles will be fixed quickly and properly. Thanks in advance!T42 (talk) 04:12, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Hai Remos, this is PapaZoulou. I understand why you deleted my Emperor's Legacy page, it was indeed small and I hadn't touched it for a long time. However, if I may ask, what were the Canon's violations there? I would be deeply pleased if you'd respond to this message. Thank you. When the traitors hand strike, it strikes with the force of a legion! (talk) 17:54, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and how can I recuperate the contents of this page?When the traitors hand strike, it strikes with the force of a legion! (talk) 18:02, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for your input. Althought when I said I would like to have the content, I meant, for myself, since I lost the file where I had put it there earlier... If you could just tell me how, I would be able to re-write it on my own (be assured, I won't re-create the page). When the traitors hand strike, it strikes with the force of a legion! (talk) 20:12, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot, cheers. Just...I did not really care for it to be deleted, I simply wanted to copy/paste the text in a (new)folder. When the traitors hand strike, it strikes with the force of a legion! (talk) 16:12, November 15, 2014 (UTC) No problem! When the traitors hand strike, it strikes with the force of a legion! (talk) 18:04, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Dauntless Angels should be good now, as for ncf means. Ill run through with spellcheck once more to see if its clean. umm Blood Wing is gone. I did that first thing.T42 (talk) 20:39, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I hope you understand Remos that alot of this is some of my first works on the wiki so I experimented with various things. Im not completely proud of all of that content and am pretty ready to pitch anything that is so bad as the Blood Wing I get it is silly and got rid of it asap. I ment to say alot of what you've ncf tagged is my old work, some of my first articles i ever made that flew under the radar last year.T42 (talk) 02:27, November 20, 2014 (UTC) That's perfectly fine Remos. I apologize for being ignorant to this up until now. Yours truly, -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 21:05, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Would you mind deleting these three pages? Kights Vigilant Kashiik Dragoons Crimson Knight brotherhood ArcCaptain (talk) 23:17, November 21, 2014 (UTC) As the issues of both Lords Exemplar and Dauntless Angels articles have been resolved may I have the quality and ncf bands removed sometime soon please? I need to get these works back to their appropriate status and remake two other works before I can make any new content. I am also combing other works of mine for their various mispellings and any other trangressions against the current policies in place, as it is roughly fifty articles its going to be a long road to recovery, hope thats understandable.T42 (talk) 08:42, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Remos, Ill look into the High Gothic spellings and see what I can do to fix it.T42 (talk) 09:24, November 22, 2014 (UTC) He left for college. When I called him he said I could have it. PatriarchWaffles (talk) 14:30, November 25, 2014 (UTC)PatriarchWaffles Yo could you undelete the Soloman Guard so I can rewrite them please? Thank you in advance.T42 (talk) 02:27, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Yes id like it back because it was deleted only due to formating issues nothing to do with actual content and it had a fair bit of content.T42 (talk) 19:20, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for clearing that up for me. I for some reason theought that was a admin only template like a special extention of the NCF template Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 16:43, December 10, 2014 (UTC)